Plastic spoons, forks, knives and the like are now being widely used in fast food establishments. It is therefore desirable to provide a cartridge holder dispenser which will enable large quantities of these articles to be stacked within a cartridge container to be shipped and sold for individual placement within the cartridge holder at the establishment so that individual articles of the plurality of articles stacked within the cartridge may be quickly and easily dispensed from the holder.